Birthright Part 2
'' |image= |series= |production=40276-243 |producer(s)= |story= |script=René Echevarria |director=Dan Curry |imdbref=tt0708680 |guests=Cristine Rose as Gi'ral, James Cromwell as Jaglom Shrek, Sterling Macer Jr. as Toq, Alan Scarfe as Tokath, Jennifer Gatti as Ba'el, Richard Herd as L'Kor |previous_production=Birthright Part 1 |next_production=Starship Mine |episode=TNG S06E17 |airdate=1 March 1993 |previous_release=Birthright Part 1 |next_release=Starship Mine |story_date(s)=Stardate 46579.2 (2369) |previous_story=Birthright Part 1 |next_story=Move Along Home }} In the Birthright =Plot= Previously During a visit to DS9, an accident triggers Data's ability to dream. His efforts to interpret the dreams prompt Lt Worf to investigate reports that a number of Klingons, including his father, were not killed during the attack on Khitomer, but were actually captured by the Romulans, and are still imprisoned in a camp on a planet on the fringe of Romulan space. Travelling to the planet, Worf breaks into the prison compound and encounters Klingons performing a ritual. A Klingon male warns Worf that there are things going on that Worf doesn't understand. The Klingon also informs Worf that his father, Mogh, fell in battle at Khitomer; hence, Worf's family honor is intact. He also states that he remembers seeing Worf as a child, and relates a story about how Worf injured himself as a child while on a hunt. Worf then says he remembers the old Klingon, who warns him that he should not have come here. The Klingon elders grab Worf, attempting to keep him in the compound. He easily defeats them and begins to run, only to be stopped by two armed Romulans. The Conclusion Worf asks L'Kor and Gi'ral, the Klingons leading the group, how they can live as prisoners — the ultimate disgrace In their culture. They explain that after they were captured during the Khitomer massacre, the Romulans kept them from committing suicide. As a result they voluntarily remained to preserve the honor of their families, who believe they died heroically. Later, Worf meets with Tokath, the Romulan leader, and is unable to understand why he has provided this peaceful home for his sworn enemies. Worf finds out that, not only are the Romulans living together with the Klingons in harmony, Tokath himself married a Klingon woman. He warns Worf to not test his tolerance. Seeking escape from the compound Worf is tackled to the ground. He is stunned to see he has been attacked by Toq — a fellow Klingon! Tokath injects the captured Worf with a pellet that will enable guards to track him and puts the young Toq in charge of him. Frustrated, Worf controls his energy by performing an ancient Klingon martial arts exercise, attracting the attention of Toq, Ba'el, and the rest of the younger generation of Klingons. Worf sparks their interest in their heritage, something their parents have kept from them - and gladly assumes the role of teacher, filling them in on the legends and customs he grew up with. As he does, the attraction between him and Ba'el grows stronger, which her mother, Gi'ral, senses and tries to discourage. However, just at the moment he is giving in to the attraction, he sees that she has pointed ears — like a Romulan. During a hunting trip, Worf is able to teach Toq that the blood of a warrior runs through his veins. Worf's words also begin to affect Ba'el, who, while the entire group is assembled in the meeting hall to dine, asks her father If she is free to leave the planet to travel. Things reach a head when Toq enters the hall, triumphantly carrying an animal he killed in the hunt. He is a warrior inside, he proudly proclaims. He then leads the Klingons in an old hunting song. It appears Worf has won. Tokath has had enough and faces Worf in a final confrontation. He argues that losing one's heritage is a small price to pay for peace, but Worf disagrees. When Tokath tells the Klingon he must accept life in this peaceful society or die, Worf chooses an honorable death. Ba'el offers to help him escape, but Worf refuses, determined to face his destiny with honor. When the ritual execution is about to take place, Toq stands between Worf and the line of fire of Tokath's guards, and insists that if Worf dies, he will die as well. One by one, the rest of the Klingons take their place in front of Worf and Toq. When Tokath's own daughter, Ba'el, finally takes her place in the front of the line, Gi'ral has Tokath stop the execution. Worf takes the young Klingons who wish to start life over as true Klingons back on the Enterprise with him. Ba'el, knowing she would not be accepted by other Klingons because of her Romulan blood, stays on the planet with her parents. However, Worf protects the honor of those who remain behind by telling Picard that the young Klingons are a group of crash survivors, and that he found no prison camp during his visit to Romulan space. The captain understands, silently keeping Worf's secret.http://www.startrek.com/database_article/birthright-part-ii =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Mark Swinton on Thursday, October 28, 1999 - 3:17 pm: In this episode, Worf takes the young Klingon Toq on the Ritual Hunt. Sure enough, they return to Tokath and L'Kor carrying a large beast which they put on the table with the words, "Tonight, we eat well!". Tokath responds with "Get that thing off my table!" to which Toq replies, "I intend to Tokath- but not until after it's cooked!" Cooked? Back in "Sins of the Father" we saw Kurn sampling the buffet on the Enterprise and wondering "how long the bird had been dead" given the unusual appearance of cooked meat. That scene implies (as do several others in Trek) that Klingons eat raw meat. Why then is Toq saying they'll have to cook his kill? Miko Iko on Wednesday, October 04, 2000 - 2:43 pm: Toq was raised among Romulans and perhaps was accustomed to eating as they (presumably) do. He probably didn't know of the Klingon preference for eating raw meat. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation